


For Your Drink Today I Recommend: You Give Me Your Number

by musiclovesbest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Coffee Shop, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovesbest/pseuds/musiclovesbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't a normal way to get numbers, but who cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Drink Today I Recommend: You Give Me Your Number

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and sweet and basically just a way for me to get use to AO3's format and posting ways. Most of my fics are on fanfiction and I will eventually transfer them over here after I look them over. This was promoted thanks to a photo going around on tumblr. I apologize for any weird formatting or anything of the sort. Like I said I'm trying to get use to using AO3. Oh...there is a small amount of language.

Now Dean almost always listened to what his boss said. The coffee shop he worked in paid well and when the garage wasn’t making much money, it helped to have the coffee shop as a second job. It was also a nice way to meet people, mention the garage, and get the garage business. Dean would never do anything to put this job in jeopardy on purpose. Well, almost never.

But when your boss tells you that ‘you obviously need to go back to high school to learn to follow directions’ because apparently you can never do the sign outside correctly (even though you write out what he wants to a T),  you may get a tad irrational and decide to completely fuck with him.

 

Of course the sign was supposed to have the specials, and in a way Dean _was_ special. Why not advertise something other than specials that were on the menu?

What he wasn’t expecting was for some cute guy to come _waltzing_ in, a book in his face and his tie on backwards, order a tea, and then just hand over a slip of paper with his name and number. He lowered the book for only a second to give a gentle smile as Dean handed over his tea.

And God, Dean had never seen eyes like that.

Castiel Novak was most definitely getting a call.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your cooperation, and any comments are appreciated


End file.
